Home In Another World
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: He escaped them; after weeks of torture and hunger; after thinking he wasn't going to be saved, he escaped... Only to be caught once again, but he wouldn't let himself be captured again. No, he wouldn't let that happen he'd die before that. At least that's what he thought was going to happen before he was whisked away by fire. SLASH! AU! Not Canon Compliant!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. Feel free to leave your choices in a review or a PM.

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings: Name changes!

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"POTTER!"

The male in question didn't stop as he ran through the trees. His body ached in more ways than one but he couldn't stop running. No, never stop running.

Cold drops of rain soaked his clothes through to his skin as the torrential rain washed down from the clouds and onto the earth below. He was thankful that the sounds of rain and thunder masked his running as leaves, branches, and the clothes on his body, broke and flapped through the wind.

He tried his hardest not to look behind as he ran as he didn't want to accidentally trip and have them catch him once again. He slipped and slid on the muddy earth as the skin broke on his bare feet. His breath shone misty white in the cold air as he panted for a breath. His lungs burned in need and his vision blurred.

He could make out something in front of him and hurried to it. He heard deep growls behind him and the sounds of thunderous footsteps coming closer.

'Oh Merlin, they brought out the weres,' he thought as he made it to the area he saw only to find out it didn't help him. He made an abrupt stop at the edge of the cliff. Beyond the cliff in the sky the moon was full and bright. He heaved for breath and turned around as the growls were a lot closer.

Three large wolves stalked closer and closer driving him towards the edge of the cliff. One wolf was emaciated looking with missing fur, scars on its muzzle, and a crooked paw. Its fur was too dark to make out out while the other two wolves' fur shone bright silver and tawny brown. The silver wolf was larger than the other two in not just height, but also in girth while the tawny colored wolf was smaller than the other two, more lithe.

The male stepped once more towards the cliff as the wolves stepped closer to him. "Harry Potter," came a male voice from behind the wolves. He looked up and saw a white and black blurred figure, but he knew from the voice who it was.

"Tom," was his raspy reply as he looked up at the tall figure. If he could see correctly he could see the thin white skin stretched over a snake like face and bright red eyes filled with hatred.

"That is not my name and you know it," Voldemort snarled out as he brandished his wand. He pointed it at the small teen just as the dark haired male gave him a smirk.

"Since I know that I won't live soon, I'll tell your little wolves this," he said with a small laugh, "You all follow a false Lord. A Lord that boasts Pureblood supremacy and to think he's only a Halfblood. A Halfblood with a muggle father and a mother that could only get someone to love her with a Love Potion."

Voldemort roared in anger as he wordlessly shot a spell out towards him. It was a colored spell that he had never seen before. He didn't move letting the spell hit him. The strength of the spell sent him flying back over the cliff and the last thing he saw was Voldemort watching him fall and the sound of a phoenix cry before he was engulfed in flames.

* * *

It was early morning and the Great Hall was bustling with students and teachers a like. The ceiling was copying the weather outside all bright and sunny with fluffy white clouds lazily floating through the blue. Students dressed in black with trimmings of blue, yellow, red, and green got their bellies full of food made by the house elves as the teachers also ate and chatted together discussing lesson plans and students alike.

In the middle of the Head Table sat an older man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. One who seemed that time was not kind to him, but it also gave him a aura of a wise man. His beard long and full trailed down his chest and laid on his lap as he ate while his blue eyes trailed among the students. All was calm in the Great Hall until the sound of sharp cry filled the air above the students talking.

A bright flame of shimmery silver burst into the air before a being exited it. Albus sat up straighter in his seat as he watched the figure fall before the Head Table. "Arresto Momentum*!" he yelled waving his arm causing the figure to slow down before coming to a sickening stop against the concrete of the floor. He held in a wince as he heard the figure let out a scream after a stomach churning crack like a bone, or multiple, had broken.

"Silence!" Albus yelled as the students began to scream, "Head and Junior Prefects take your students to your dorms!" He waited a moment as he watched the students do as they were told. "Poppy, Severus, with me. Minerva make sure all students get to their dorms and let them know classes are canceled for the day. Filius if you would help her with the task along with Pomona and Hagrid if you would make sure the grounds are undisturbed?"

He didn't wait for any conformations as he followed Poppy, who had conjured a stretcher for the now identified male, to the infirmary. He heard Severus behind him as they raced through the halls catching up with the bustling Healer. In no time at all they made it to the wide double doors to the infirmary where Poppy placed the male onto a bed.

"What do you need Poppy?" Severus asked as he came to a stop by the bed.

"Blood Replenisher, Anti-Infection Draught, Fever Reducer, Bruise Salve, Burn Salve, Anti-Cruciatus, Skele-Grow, Muscle Relaxer, and Angel's Feather," she listed off as she banished the torn and burnt clothing.

"Angel's Feather?" Severus questioned as he hurried to get what the Healer asked. That particular potion was only used when the patient was subjected to multitudes of dark curses and hexes. It was a very complicated brew and only the most seasoned of potioneers were legally allowed to make it and administer it as too much of it could be poisonous due to one of the ingredients in it.

He quickly gathered the potions and hurried back. He stopped a foot away from the bed and stared at the figure in shock. His ribs were visible like he had not a single piece of fat on his body letting Severus and Poppy see exactly which ribs were broken, the skin was pale, dirty, and bruised. He had gashed covering him and the words whore, slut, and freak gouged into his skin.

He shook his head mentally as he waved his wand over each vial as told by Poppy to banish them into the small males' body. Slowly over the next few hours the almost lifeless body gained color and started breathing easier. "We can't put anymore potions in his body now. We must wait for a little while now and let his body heal," Poppy announce as she waved on loose fitting pajamas on the male, "For now he will be monitored and he will rest. I suggested the same for you Severus. You did use a lot of magic helping me."

The dark haired man nodded, "Of course. I will retire to my rooms for now, but if you do need me Poppy feel free to send a house elf or a firecall."

The older female smiled at him and nodded, "Of course. Now go," she said as she waved him on. She waved over the bed one last time to set up a monitoring spell and an alarm spell to let her know if her patient change before she left to start paperwork on him in her office.

* * *

The hours slowly passed until the bright lights of a new day graced the grounds of Hogwarts when her alarm and monitoring spells went off. She got up quickly and rushed out only to see her patient sitting up. "Now young man lay back down," she ordered as she got nearer to him. She saw the brightest green eyes looking up at her making her freeze. She had only seen those eyes on one person before in her life.

"Poppy?" the raspy voice of her patient rasped out before he started coughing. She made him sit back on the pillows she had just conjured for him to relax in.

Poppy helped him drink some water from the glass on the side table only pulling back when he felt him push on her wrist. "Now young man how do you know my name? You are not a student of this school," she asked as she set the glass back down.

"Wh-What are you tal-talking about? I am a st-student," he said softly between deep breaths and a few coughs.

"I have not seen you here before young man, now tell me your name," Poppy said as she waved her wand over his to get a diagnostic.

"You shou-should know me, it's Harry," He said looking up at her, "Harry Potter."

Poppy looked at the young man in shock. Now that she had a good look at him she could see James in him and Lily, but as far as she knew little baby boy Hadrian Potter died years ago on Halloween. The couple only had little Alain and Sireli.

"J-Just one moment and let me get the Headmaster. You just stay there," she said as she got up and rushed to her office. She threw green powder into the flames and called out Albus' name. "You must come through. The young man woke up and he started claiming that he was Hadrian Potter!" she said urgently before the Headmaster had said one word to her.

"Move aside," he said before standing back to go through. A moment later he was standing by the Healer as she began to explain what had happened when her patient woke up. "I'll speak to him just wait here, my dear," Albus said before making his way out of the office. He walked towards the teen he saw sitting on the bed with a small smile on his face.

"Hello my boy," he said kindly as he took a seat by the bed, "I hear from Madame Pomfrey that you have quite the name."

He watched as the teen turned towards him and looked at him like he was seriously confused, "But sir, you know who I am. It's me Harry," he said as he tried getting the concept across.

"Hmm," Albus hummed as he stroked his beard, "Well, you see my lad, that is the reason we are confused. Little Harry was killed years ago and so here we are with someone claiming to be Harry we have to make sure that you are telling the truth."

The teen looked at him in confusion before looking down at him lap. "K-Killed?" he asked before looking up, "I wasn't killed. M-My parents were the ones killed. You know this! You sent Hagrid to get me after it happened! You sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle!"

Silver brows furrowed as he looked at the teen, "If I may, my dear boy, cast a small spell to tell me of your origin? You see I have a theory now, and I need to cast it to be sure of it."

"A spell sir?" he asked before biting his lip. He did trust the Headmaster, but he wasn't sure why the old man was acting like this. It just confused him more and more, but he did respond with an affirmative for the Headmaster to cast the spell, "Um sure."

"Thank you," the Headmaster said as he pulled his wand out. He started waving his wand as he muttered a few words under his breath and as he spoke a ribbon of parchment shot out at the end of his wand. He finished the spell and took it from the air before it could fall onto the bed.

_Hadrian Regis Potter-Peverell_

_Age: 16_

_Mother: Lilium Rosaria Potter-Peverell nee Evans_

_Father: James Henraikus Potter-Peverell_

_Brother: Silas Ignotus Potter-Peverell_

_Sister: Sireli Ixora Potter-Peverell_

The parchment went on as the old man read it. His eyes widening and widening until he got to the bottom. "Well, my dear boy, it is best to say that you may have come to an alternative world," he said softly. It was the best way to explain what happened. "You see you appeared here, quite suddenly, in a ball of silver fire with a phoenix cry here in the Great Hall."

"Phoenix. Like Fawkes?" the now confirmed, Hadrian, asked as he glanced at the parchment the Headmaster was holding. The next moment was held in silence as the end of Hadrian's bed caught on fire before Fawkes trilled out in greeting. The huge bird twittered softly as he made his way up the bed to sit on Hadrian's lap. Hesitantly Hadrian stroked the soft warm plumage.

"Yes. Quite, but the fire as I mentioned before was silver not red," Albus said as he watched his phoenix. He was surprised his bird was treating the young man like he was, but he took it in stride as Fawkes seemed to trust the lad.

"I've never heard of a silver phoenix," Hadrian said as he scratched Fawkes' chin.

"I have only read about them and only then it was a small section in a book. They are called Royal Phoenix. One only born every few thousand years and they only come to the aid of someone pure of heart and completely trust worthy. The book mentioned that a royal phoenix will show itself to another phoenix once it is ready to pass on giving the other phoenix the power to become the next royal after its next burning day," Albus explained softly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Hadrian spoke one more, "Headmaster," he said softly keeping his gaze on Fawkes, "What's going to happen to me? Now that I'm here where will I go?"

"Well, I could inform your parents of your arrival," Albus said softly as he gave the young man a smile.

"P-P-Parents?" He asked shocked as he looked up at him with wide eyes, "Y-You mean they're alive?"

Albus nodded and watched as the shocked teen tried not to start crying, "Would you like me to inform them?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath as he got a nod, "Alright, stay here. I'll be back momentarily then," he said before getting up and walking to the office. As he walked away he heard Fawkes trill softly in comforting tones to try and keep the young man calm.

"And?" he heard Poppy asked once he stepped into the office.

"He's Hadrian Potter," he confirmed as he gave her a small smile, "I am going to inform the Potters of their sons' arrival and be back soon with them. For now, dear, let him get use to the idea that he was just whisked away from his world and into ours."

"His world?" she questioned as she gave the Headmaster her pot of floo powder. He threw it in and called out the destination of the Potter house.

"Quite my dear. It seems like this Hadrian Potter is a dimension hopper," he said before stepping into the fire leaving a confused Healer behind.

* * *

The Potter house was quite large for a family of four, but it didn't seem that way when the Potters were joined with the Lupin-Blacks. The House, really a Manor, had ten bedrooms each with their own bathroom plus a couple of extra around the house, two living rooms, a formal dining room, an informal dining room, a large well stocked kitchen, three dens, a kids playroom, a music room, a indoor pool room, a game room, a drawing room, two studies, a well covered patio/deck, stables in the back for their equine companions as well as the large forest it was surrounded by for Remus Lupin to run around in on the full moon.

The Head of the House, James, was sitting in his den reading the morning paper still in his pajamas sipping on a hot cup of strong coffee when the fireplace blared green flames. He looked up curiously as he wasn't expecting anyone until later in the afternoon. "Headmaster?" he said standing up once the person walked out of the fireplace.

"Ah, James, just who I was looking for," Albus greeted as he stepped away from the now hot burning flames, "I need to speak with you and Lily for just a moment."

"Sure Albus," James said, "What's this all about?" He then called one of their house elves, Misty, to get his wife from the kitchen. His beautiful Lily-Flower had banned the house elves from the kitchen since she wanted to do all the cooking for herself and James must say that her cooking was better than their house elf cook's, Floppy, food.

"I will tell you in just a minute. It really needs to be told to you both and I would rather not have to repeat myself," Albus said as he took a seat in a chair across from the couch. Wimsey, the ever prepared house elf, popped in with a small tray of pastries as well as a kettle of tea with cups.

They only had to wait a few moments in a silence that spoke of anxiousness and agitation before Lily walked into the room, "Headmaster?" she questioned as she walked over to her husband and sat down beside him, "What can we do for you? Is there something wrong with Silas or Sireli?"

"Nothing of the sort, dear Lily," he said sitting his cup down and grabbing the parchment he had put in his pocket before traveling through the fire. "You see we had a strange visitor yesterday afternoon and after he woke up in the wee hours this morning we finally got a name from him which was confirmed with the ancestry spell," he said before he handed them the parchment.

Albus watched as James opened the parchment. He saw the emotions running over their faces after reading it before James looked up at him, "I-Is this true?" he asked as the emotions he was feeling choked his words.

Albus nodded as Lily let out a choking sob against her husbands' shoulder. He politely looked away as the couple cried as James held onto Lily. It was a few moments later that James asked,

"How?"

"Alternative World," was his only reply. He got a nod from James as he rubbed his wifes' back softly.

"Can we meet him? Lily may not have given birth to this Hadrian, but he is still ours," James said softly as he pleaded with the Headmaster with his eyes.

"Of course, I was hoping you would ask. He seemed quite willing when I left him in the infirmary," Albus said as he sipped his tea.

"Infirmary? He's hurt?" Lily asked once she got a hold on her emotions to pay attention to the conversation.

"Yes. To be honest with you both, it was amazing that he lasted through the night. There had to be authorized use of Angel's Feather on him," he said honestly as he didn't want to hide anything from the parents, "A lot of scars, gashes, and bruises covered his skin and he was skinny enough to wonder if he had ever had a meal in his life. He went through three bottles of Skele-Grow until all his bone were reset and healed fully. He underwent the Cruciatus multiple times as well as other dark curses. Pomfrey, who has already started his medical file, said his blood contained basilisk venom as well as phoenix tears. There is no telling how he is mentally, but physically he is doing as well as we could hope with the amount of damage his body had undergone."

James and Lily were both silent as they listened to Albus spill the details about their son. They were shocked, sickened, desperate to hold their child in their arms, but most of all they felt relieved that the teen didn't have to feel the torture anymore.

"Let us get dressed and we'll go," James said ushering Lily up off the couch, "We'll be down in a few minutes." James ushered her up the stairs and quickly got ready. He watched his wife go through the motions of getting ready but he could see she wasn't all there yet.

"Lily," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her after she put her shirt on, "Don't think about what he's been through. Think about how in a few minutes we'll be holding him in our arms. Our oldest. Our Hadrian. Remember the love we have for him and that he's safe now here with family. That in a few days Silas and Sireli will be here for the summer holiday to welcome their big brother home."

He smiled as he felt his wife start to relax in his arms as he spoke. "I love you," he heard her whisper softly. He responded back with his own before he pulled away and kissed her head softly, "Let's go see our son," he said softly. He saw her nod and give him a smile before she threw a thin over shirt on top of her tank top.

He lead her down the stairs and back to the living room where Albus was waiting for them. "Ready," James said after they entered, "To the Infirmary or your office?"

"Infirmary dear James," Albus said as he got off the couch, "The password is Healing as usual."

James nodded and threw the green powder in before he and his wife stepped in, "Hogwarts Infirmary, Healing," he called out being whisked away in a flash a swirling green.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. Feel free to leave your choices in a review or a PM.

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings: None.

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: For the guest, who emailed me, curious about the timeline Harry had finished his sixth year, but never went on the run. Instead Dumbledore, who didn't die, ordered Harry to be returned to Privet Drive. There Voldemort and his minions took Harry, who since he had been taken was missing for the entire summer and into what was supposed to be his seventh year.

* * *

James didn't know what to think when he stepped out of the floo and was given the sight of a shirtless back covered in scars and bones that jutted out. He took a deep breath as he watched the Matron of the Infirmary speak softly to who he knew was his son. He heard Lily beside him gasp softly as the floo flared again and the Headmaster stepped out. James stepped away slightly to give the old man room to walk forward.

"Do you want to go introduce yourselves or shall I tell him you are here?" Albus asked as he gave the couple a smile.

"I'll go," James said softly as he gave the older man a glance before turning to his wife to ask, "You with me?"

Lily gave him a small smile before she answered him with a soft, "Always."

James grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers before leading her over to the small teen. As they walked closer they could see just how much scarring their son had and it shook them to their cores. To them it seemed like the scars had more and more scars on top of them almost completely covering sickly pale skin. James saw Poppy give his son a medium sized vial of a clear blue potion he could recognize as maximum strength nutrient potion thanks to the silver flecks floating throughout the blue solution.

He watched as Hadrian sighed and quickly downed it before he was given a glass of something to chase it down with. They were so close now. He could see that his son's hair was darker than his own, but just as unruly. He could see the small freckles that graced the broken and scarred skin that he got from his mother, but most of all he saw the bright green eyes that locked onto his own hazel ones.

"Hadrian," James said softly as he moved to the seat Poppy had left from. Lily sat down on the bed a few feet away from their son since the teen wasn't use to them quite yet.

"Oh Baby," Lily said as she looked over the small teen. She was devastated at the condition Hadrian was in.

"I usually go by Harry," Harry said as he licked his lips as his gazed switched between the two of them.

"We'll call you however you want, Harry," James said as he sent him a small smile. He was given one back and he couldn't believe how beautiful his son was. He was tiny, he would guess Harry was about 5'6", pale, but his hair had a slight curl to his unruly-ness. When Harry was all better he would definitely be a looker.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked at his father, "So, what now?" Harry was already a bit stressed from everything considering he had jumped worlds and now found out he had a family that would actually want him.

"Well we can do quite a few things. We can get you checked up at St. Mungo's and on the track to a full recovery. We get to know each other. Get to know our boundaries and we go on about life," James said as he gave his son a crooked smile.

"What about the war?" Harry asked as he looked at them confused. James was making it sound like everything was going to be alright now. That everything was going to be perfect, but Harry knew there would be bumps and hills in the way. Especially with the war being one of them.

"You leave that to us adults," James said as he reached over and swept a small strand of hair behind his son's ear, "children are never meant to fight. Especially to fight a war that isn't theirs to begin with."

Harry nodded overwhelmed at the fact that he wouldn't be made to fight. He was only about to turn sixteen. "A-And if I had information that could help?" he asked as he bit his lip. He clasped his hands together and rubbed his fingers together in habit.

"Then we would ask, only if you want to share it, and if it's true then we will do something about it," Lily said as she glanced down at the twitchy hands before looking back up to identical green eyes.

Harry nodded, "I feel like I need to. It'll help," he said softly, "Is the Order around? I don't want to repeat myself."

"The Order is around. We meet up at Potter Manor," James said as he looked at his son curiously before asking, "Harry, how do you know the Order?"

"I was a part of it in my world. I was pressured to be a front line fighter and the one Voldie wanted to most before I was captured by the snake face," Harry bluntly said as he looked down at his lap.

James looked at his son in shock. Front line fighter? He was only sixteen for Merlin's sake! How dare the other world pressure his delicate looking son into fighting! He was just a small teen! "You don't ever have to fight again. We, Lily and I, will never make you and if someone else tries you best believe they have to go through an ex-Head Auror and a Charms and Potions Mistress before they can get to you," James said determined to get point across.

Harry looked at him in even more shock before he slowly nodded his head. He could see the raw emotion in those warm hazel eyes and he could tell that his father actually meant what he had said. "Thank you," he said softly as he sent him and Lily a small smile, "I don't want to fight anymore, but knowing my luck I'll be sucked into the fighting anyway. Or at least be in some part of it."

James held in a sigh, "Potter Luck?" he asked softly knowing just how bad or good the luck could come out with his own experiences.

"Potter Luck," Harry agreed with a small nod making Lily laugh.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was filled with smiles and stories as Harry got to know his parents. He found out that here his Dad had a brother and that Petunia wasn't like she was in his world. She was nicer and while she did marry Vernon she really cracked down on his weight and attitude and then Dudley's after she had him and saw that he was gaining weight just as fast as his father.

He was also told of his brother and sister. They were younger than him by two years. Fraternal twins they were. Silas looked like their mother with his red hair that was just as unruly like his own, but his eyes were a bright hazel color. Sireli had their dad's dark brown hair and it laid like their mom's hair, but her eyes were also dad's darker hazel. Harry was the only one that had gotten their mom's eyes.

It wasn't long after James and Lily told him of his siblings that Madame Pomfrey let him out of the infirmary with a small warning not to do large bouts of magic or the moment and to get lots of bed rest to charge up. He was then ushered to the Floo and was quickly taken to the Potter Manor. It seemed like James didn't like being in one place for long either.

"So what now?" he asked after they settled down on the softest couches he had ever had the pleasure to sit on. His body was sore and his eyes ached to close so he could sleep.

"Well, you are looking tired. Why don't I show you a room to sleep in? We don't have anything going on until later on tonight," James said as he went to stand up again.

"What's going on later?" Harry asked as he slowly stood. His legs shook slightly for a moment as he got his bearings together.

"An Order meeting. Dumbledore said it was to address that you were here. I suppose you can sit on it and offer the information you hinted at earlier," Lily explained as she gave him a small kiss on his head. She was a little sad that she had to bend down to give said kiss. He was shorter than the twins.

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eye slightly, "Alright," he said softly as he clung onto James' hand. He wasn't sure why, but he felt clingy to the newly found family. Perhaps it was because he didn't have them in the other world and wanted to hold onto the smallest thread of someone actually wanting him. James smiled as he lead his small son upstairs to one of the unused rooms. It was rather large and James, now knowing that Harry was going to stay here, decided it would be Harry's permanent room to which the small teen could decorate as pleased.

Harry, now barely awake, stumbled over to the bed and laid down. Just a few moments later he was completely out of it as James took off his shoes and pulled the blankets out from under him to pull over him. James smiled and couldn't help but lay a kiss on the soft fluffy head.

* * *

The afternoon slowly droned on for James and Lily as they prepared for the guests. They expected quite a number of people and needed to make sure they had the right amount of food and tea to serve. Lily was busy elbows deep in dough as she was beginning to make different flavors of scones. She didn't notice the soft pitter patter of feet against tile coming closer. She did however notice when a chair across from her moved and a small body sat in it.

"Good morning," she joked softly as she saw the messier bed head of her dimension traveler son. She saw a slight smile grace his lips before she went back to her task. "If you are hungry there is some food in the fridge," she said as she began to divide the dough to add the flavorings.

"Thanks," Harry said softly as he got up. He was feeling a bit peckish and decided on a sandwich. He quickly gathered the ingredients along with a pan and some butter to make himself a grilled ham and cheese.

Lily watched slightly amazed that her son knew how to work the stove. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked trying to make small talk with him and so she could get to know him.

Harry tensed slightly from the question before answering, "Aunt Petunia made me cook for them so it was either learn how to not burn anything or be punished. Because of that I know how to make a large variety of things." He carefully flipped his sandwich so it could cook on the other side.

Lily bit her lip and tightened her grip on her cup. "Well why don't you tell me what you can make as you eat? We can compare recipes," she said softly putting a smile on her face when her son turned around with his food on a plate.

"Okay," he said softly as he sat down and nibbled on his still hot food. 'Maybe being here isn't going to be so bad, huh?' he thought to himself softly before softly talking about the recipes he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

**So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. **

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings: Some of Harry's original timeline is changed. Why? Because I can.

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: I've been asked to make this a Severus/Harry fic by ThePhoenixandtheDragon, but I wanted to ask y'alls opinion. So I'm going to start a poll. It'll be at the bottom and everyone is welcome to vote, but please only one vote per person and you can either leave it in the reviews or send me a PM.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly for Harry as the Potter clan was joined by Sirius and Remus and their small clutch of children. Hadrian learned that Sirius was Remus' mate and he was the one to bear their children as the transformations would cause too much strain on the babies growing in Remus. The first child he met was the second oldest with their oldest being at Hogwarts.

A tiny thing, Lyra Avriel Lupin-Black, was standing almost chest height to his small frame. She was only 10 years old and starting Hogwarts the next year. She had Sirius' curls and eyes while she had Remus' tawny brown hair.

Her twin siblings, almost like his own being one male and one female, were also small and cute. They were four years old and he could actually pick one up and carry them around without straining himself. Corvus Levelle Lupin-Black was the little one that attached himself to Harry. The little amber eyed, curly black haired boy stayed by him like glue and no matter where he went little Corvus was sure to be behind him or beside him.

Little girl, Carina Ellyce Lupin-Black, was the only one with both of Remus' straight hair and eyes making her a little copy of Remus. She and Corvus were nothing alike unlike the Weasley Twins. Corvus was more quiet of the two preferring to stay in one place and read or play with a toy while Carina liked going outside and running around getting dirty while singing a little tune or talking to imaginary friends.

Their oldest, Orion Tedric Lupin-Black, would be arriving later with his own siblings for the summer. He had seen a picture of him and if he didn't know better he would have said he was looking at a picture of a younger straight haired Sirius.

"Harry will you help me in the kitchen?" he heard Lily call out as he sat on the floor with Corvus in his lap playing with a couple of toys that Carina wasn't playing with.

"Okay," He called back as he moved to get Corvus out of his lap and then to get up. He took a few steps away from Corvus before he felt a little tug at his shirt. Looking down he saw the little man holding his arms up wanting to be carried. Harry looked over at Remus and Sirius for a moment before picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen where he would help Lily.

"We have a little helper today," he said as he entered the room only to be met with a woman with very short brown hair and kind brown eyes. He moved to one side of the island/bar that the woman wasn't sitting at and placed Corvus in a chair there before moving so Corvus was behind him so the woman couldn't see him.

Lily watched all this happen along with the woman and she could see that her son was tense with her guest. "Harry," she said softly capturing his attention, "This is Alice Longbottom. Alice this is my son Harry."

"Hello!" Alice greeted with a wide smile and a small wave before she placed her hand down on the island. Both of her hands were on the island top showing Harry that she was unarmed and friendly.

"Hello," he greeted softly as his tense form relaxed slightly. He moved a bit away before pushing Corvus up to the island so the little one could help him if he wanted. "Um, what are we making?" he asked Lily as he saw her move to grab a few things. The sound of bubbling reached his ears and he looked over and saw a large pot boiling away and if the smells that it emitted indicated anything it was beef and vegetable stew. There was also another pot beside it with something else boiling in it.

"Well I have the stew going for dinner, but for lunch I want to make us a dish a friend from America showed me. She called it Mexican Chicken," Lily said as she grabbed a letter from the island, "though some people call it Dorito casserole." Harry nodded and let Lily grab what they needed before they started making everything.

It didn't take long at all to make the food. After lunch was made and then consumed Harry decided to go outside for a moment to get a bit of time to himself, but to also enjoy the sunlight. He sat on one of the deck chairs as a nice breeze rustled leaves in the trees. The yard was spacious and there were a bit of forestry along the edge of the yard. It was really peaceful here.

Harry sat there for what seemed like ages, but in reality it was only a couple of hours before he was joined by another person. He looked over and saw James sitting on the lounge beside him drinking what looked like lemonade. He brought his legs up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them even though the position in his state wasn't the best. "How are you doing, Harry?" he heard James ask him.

"I'm alright at the moment," he replied as he rested his head on his knees, "When are the others suppose to get here? All this waiting is making me anxious."

"They'll be here soon. I would say within the next thirty or so minutes," James said as he leaned forward in his seat, "If you are wanting to get cleaned up or changed, it should be soon. Then tomorrow Silas and Sireli are coming home with Orion."

Harry nodded and sent James a smile before getting up to go to his room to shower and change clothes. Harry took his time in the shower before getting out and doing a small charm to dry his hair before getting dressed in comfortable skin tight jeans and a large soft sweater Lily had owl ordered him. He was slipping on knee high dragon hide boots when a knock sounded from his door. "Come in!" he called out as he put his other boot on. Looking up Harry saw James standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey son," James said as he walked in, "Looking good."

Harry chuckled and sent James a small smile, "Thanks. Is there anything you need?"

"The Order is gathered. Do you want to come down?"

"Sure."

Harry stood up and stood still for a moment as the dizziness from blood rush settled down. He then followed James out of the room and down the stairs to the larger formal dinning area of the house that was big enough to fit the Order. He could recognize a few such as McGonagall, Severus, Vance, Kingsley, Moody, the Longbottoms, Ms. Figg, and a few others while some were unknown to him.

As he stepped into the room heads turned toward him freezing him in his tracks, but the warm touch of James' hand on his shoulder helped him move into the room where he sat down between his mother.

"Good evening Harry. I hope you are doing much better?" he heard Albus ask him and he nodded.

"I am," he said softly as he looked over at the older man.

"Now that everyone is here. Let us begin the meeting," Albus said as he gathered the members attention, "A few days ago young Mr. Potter here was taken from his world and brought into ours. After receiving a letter from James and Lily here he has decided to share with us bits of his world to see how different our worlds are and if there are any similarities we may be able to use them for our war."

"How are we suppose to know if what he says is real?" Moody questioned as the scarred wizard leaned back in his chair. His magical eye roved around looking at whatever it was looking at as his real eye bore into Harry. The room fell silent as the others began to ponder the same thing.

"I'm willing to take veritaserum," Harry said after a moment of silence, "but only if Severus or my mother makes it. I trust no others to make it." He looked over at the Potions Master and saw a bit of shock in his dark eyes before getting a nod.

"If Lily has none I always carry a vial with me," Severus said as he rested his chin on a clenched fist. Lily told him she didn't have any made at the moment making the dark haired man stood up and walk over to the Potters, "Head back," he said as he brought out the vial and a dropper, "Tongue out." Harry nodded and tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out for Severus to drop three drops of the potion on his tongue.

His mind felt fuzzy as his tongue became numb, but he was able to see crystal clear at the expectant faces of the Order members. He felt as if he was having an out of body experience and that something else was controlling his body. "What is your full name?" Severus ask so the Order could see that the potion was working correctly.

"Hadrian Regis Potter-Peverell."

"How old are you?"

"16."

Severus sent Albus a nod before going back to sit down at his seat, "Ask away," he said sitting back in his seat.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you at anytime worked or helped the Dark Lord and his faction?"

"No."

"Explain what happened when you were taken out of your world and sent here."

"I was captured by Tom Marvolo Riddle at the end of my sixth year. I don't know how long I was with him, but when I was able to escape the air was freezing. I ran into the woods, injured, and barely able to see my way through. It was nighttime and storming. I ran through the trees trying not to trip on their roots as werewolves began chasing me. I was finally able to get through the trees only to find myself at a cliff. I turned back to run another way when the werewolves broke through the trees. I started backing up to the cliff when Tom approached the wolves from behind. He started to talk, but then I called him by his real name which angered him. I told his wolf followers that they were following a false Lord before Tom blasted me off the edge of the cliff with a wordless spell. I heard a Phoenix cry then I woke up here," Harry monotoned for the order.

"Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" a feminine voice asked from beside him which told Harry it was his mother.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Riddle? That's a muggle name."

"What can you tell us of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was the only child and son of Tom and Merope Riddle (née Gaunt) via the coercive use of a love potion. Riddle was raised in the Muggle-run Wool's Orphanage after his father abandoned his new family on the streets of London when the potion's influence was lifted, and his mother died moments after giving birth to and naming him after his father and maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. He attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin that was when he began to abuse his magic making it unstable and soaked in the Dark Arts. He was the leader of a group in Slytherin, whom had become his first Death Eaters. During School he became obsessed with his heritage and thus he began to research."

"Thinking his father was the one with magic he scour for anything to do with his father, but when he couldn't find anything he had to accept the fact that his father was a muggle. After using his middle name as a reference he found his mother and her bloodline, the Gaunt family. It was then that he discovered he was the heir to Slytherin and thus able to open the Chamber of Secrets. By his fifth year the Basilisk in the Chamber was under his complete command and killing those he deemed unworthy to be at Hogwarts or those with dirty blood. After a threat of closing the school due to the deaths Riddle needed a way to make sure the blame was not put on him for the killings so he had framed Rubeus Hagrid. It was after the threat that Riddle believed he wouldn't be able to use the Chamber any longer as a student so he made a Horcrux. A first of many by using the death of Myrtle Elizabeth Warren to create it in his school diary."

Before Harry could continue he was interrupted by Albus, "How many horcruxes?"

"He had a total of seven horcruxes."

"What are they and where are they at?"

"The first horcrux is his school diary, then the Gaunt Family Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, his familiar Nagini, and while it was an accident I was a horcrux myself. The diary is with the Malfoy Family, the ring is at the Riddle Mansion at Little Hangleton, Hufflepuff's Cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, Slytherin's Locket is at the Black Family Townhouse, Ravenclaw's Diadem is in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, his familiar is always with him, and the Horcrux within me has been destroyed in my world."

Murmurs erupted from the Order as others explained what Horcruxes were to those who didn't know. The murmurs kept getting louder and louder until they fell silent by someone asking a sudden question, "How do you destroy a Horcrux?"

"Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom."

Silence permeated the room as the Order members looked at him stunned. Harry could feel the effects of the truth serum starting to wear off as his fuzzy feeling began to fade away. He could feel as if his body was becoming his once again. He coughed softly before reaching for his water on the table once the serum wore off. He blinked to get his dry eyes relief as he took sips from the water.

"Where the hell are we suppose to get Basilisk venom? The Ministry restricts all sales on Basilisk parts," James asked as he ran a hand through his unruly dark brown hair.

"Hogwarts," Harry pipped up as he turned to look at his father.

Everyone turned to look at him once again as if the teen had lost his mind. "There's no venom at Hogwarts, Harry," Albus said as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"Yes there is," Harry said as he turned toward the older man, "Riddle used the Basilisk in his time at Hogwarts, but he never took it out. It's still in the castle. Or well, its under the castle to be more specific. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is inside the castle in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But that is also if our worlds are similar to each other in terms of what happened."

"Expound," Severus said softly but with a gruff kind of tone as he looked at the teen with blank dark eyes.

Sighing he decided to tell the story, but leaving parts out of it that wasn't relevant to what the others needed to know. Harry licked his lips and nodded before speaking, "During my second year of Hogwarts the Chamber was open and the students were being petrified by its reflective stare. The school was once again threatened to be shut down after a well known half-blood was attacked. I along with my friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, went searching for clues after the teachers didn't do anything to stop the attacks. After a few weeks of searching Hermione got petrified, then a ghost and another friend of ours. Ron and I were given a clue from Hagrid, whom was taken to Azkaban since they thought of him being the one to attack the students like he was blamed all those years ago. After meeting Hagrid's Acromantula, Aragog, and his children at their nest in the Forbidden Forest, Ron and I, finally figured out what was attacking the school, and it was with the help of Hermione. Even petrified she was the one to solve the problem."

"She had been at the library before she was petrified and in her hand was a crumpled paper ball. She had torn a page about Basilisks and wrote pipes on it. The snake was traveling through the pipes to get to different parts of the school. On the page we learned that no magic can pierce the hide of a Basilisk as they were close in kinship with dragons and that a roosters call is fatal to the snakes, unfortunately the roosters were killed towards the beginning of the attacks, and also that spiders flee from Basilisks. The only way to weaken it was to hit its eyes or to somehow pierce through its mouth to kill it," Harry continued after taking a few sips of water to sooth his dry throat.

"We, Ron and I, decided it was time to act once whatever or whoever was controlling the Basilisk took his little sister. We hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and me, being a Parselmouth, opened the entrance-," he was cut off from speaking when the Order members spoke up loudly.

"Parselmouth?!"

"Such a dark ability!"

"We can't trust what he says!"

"He must be working for You-Know-Who!"

"Enough!" Albus yelled out as he stood from where he was sitting gaining the attention of those in attendance, "Mr. Potter is not in league with Voldemort. This young man is not dark. If he was then Fawkes, a phoenix, wouldn't like him and would try to burn him as an enemy. If he were dark then the Royal Phoenix that brought him here would have just turned him to ash instead of trying to save him. We are not here to judge a young man, one whom was taken by force from his world and into this one. We are here to learn what Mr. Potter could teach us to see if we are able to use it to save ourselves. Now Mr. Potter if you will continue?" Albus moved to sit back down once his order was once again calm. Harry nodded and moved a little closer to his father.

"I opened the entrance to the Chamber and went down it with Ron. We didn't bother grabbing a teacher since our defense teacher that year was a fraud and couldn't help us. We believed that we could take care of it ourselves. We slid down the pipes and landed on bones of dead rats and other creatures. I opened another door. It lead to a long tunnel of sorts were the Basilisk shed its skin. We estimated it to be sixty feet long from nose to tail tip."

"After opening yet another door we were finally in its Chamber. I climbed down the ladder after urging Ron to stay up there just in case something happened. I walked and walked and then I saw Ginny, Ron's little sister, laying unconsciously at the center of the room in the back. Behind her was a large statue of who I can only assume was Slytherin. I approached her and knelt to try and wake her up. Her skin was pale and cold. It was like she was dead, but I could see her shallow breathing. I heard something behind me and I turned to see a boy older than I was by a few years. It was Tom Riddle."

"His horcrux possessed Ginny making her do everything that year all the while stealing her magic and her life so he could once again live. He taunted me. Bragging about everything he had done before calling the Basilisk. I was just about to run when I heard something. I looked up and saw Fawkes flying towards me with, funnily enough, the sorting hat in his claws. Fawkes, after dropping the hat, clawed out the Basilisks eyes so I at least had a fighting chance since it couldn't kill me with its eyes. I ran after Riddle sent the snake after me. I ran into the pipes to lose it before luring it away with a well thrown rock. I ran back to the chamber once it was far enough away and ran towards Ginny once again so I could at least get her out of the way, but she was gone. I looked around and saw Ron levitating her up the ladder to him."

"It was only a moment after that when the snake found me again. I backed away as it lunged at me and tripped over something. I glanced down and saw something poking out of the hat. I reached down and grabbed it only to pull a sword out of the hat, and it wasn't just any sword. It was Gryffindor's Sword, but even with it I was outmatched, so I ran once again. I climbed the statue while the Basilisk stretched up trying to get me. I lost my footing a few times, but caught myself before I could fall."

"I slashed at the Basilisk before seeing my opportunity. It opened its mouth. I was desperate to kill it to I lunged forward and drove the sword up the roof it its mouth while slicing a poison sac. I fell as the Basilisk did and landed on the ground a few feet from its open mouth and as I looked up at Riddle, who was approaching me taunting me once again I felt a searing pain in my arm. I looked down and there was a large fang in my arm. I was bitten as I drove the sword in its mouth."

"I could feel myself getting colder as I pulled the fang out and crawled forward towards the wet diary that was left on the floor where Ginny once laid. I just knew somehow that Riddle was connected to the diary and as the ghost of the teen taunted me I drove the fang down into its leather face before opening it and piercing its pages. Once Riddle was finally gone I fell to the side slowing losing my vision as a heated pain was shooting through me. I knew I was dying and I wasn't afraid."

"The next moment I know I'm waking up in the Infirmary with Dumbledore beside me. I was told that Fawkes had cried into the wound nullifying the venom in my blood and healing the wound before Fawkes flashed Ron, Ginny, and myself out and into the Infirmary. As far as I know the corpse was left down there to rot," Harry finished finally as he looked from Albus to Severus before looking down at his lap.

Albus cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, "I believe that is enough information for tonight. We will convene once again two days form now as we digest the information Mr. Potter has given us. If you would be at that meeting Mr. Potter there is still more we need to know."

Harry nodded as he watched as the members began to stand a leave except for a few. "I'll be here sir," he said softly before the old man left as well.

* * *

POLL!

Feel free to send me your suggestions and vote, only one per person please, in a review or PM!

Severus(aging potion)xHarry (1)

FredxHarryxGeorge

CharliexHarry

NevillexHarry

VictorxHarry

Also!

M!Preg?

Yes

No


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. Feel free to leave your choices in a review or a PM.

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings:

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: Poll update at the bottom!

(2) A/N: A reviewer that PM'd me pointed out that I did say that there would be no Horcruxes in this. And I did. BUT! I did say that the two worlds are different to each other so while one world has Horcruxes the other world may or may not have them.

* * *

Harry sighed as he trudged his way up the stairs. The meeting was over hours ago, but his parents and godfathers wanted to interrogate him over what the meeting was about. They surprisingly took to him being a Parselmouth rather well in his opinion, in fact they wanted to get him a snake to converse with in a therapeutic way in case he didn't want to speak to them about anything. His parents wanted him to tell the story once more, but with more details and they wanted to know about his friends and a bunch of other things about his school years. Retelling everything just made him more emotionally drained than he was after the veritaserum.

Taking a quick shower and putting on some scar reducer cream, James had given him, he climbed into bed in just his boxers and desperately tried to fall asleep. He tried everything. He counted sheep, meditated, conjured soothing sounds to lull himself to sleep. Nothing worked. Even though he was exhausted physically and emotionally he couldn't close his eyes. Sitting up on his bed he laid his head back against the headboard and looked at the ceiling.

He didn't notice the moving shadows that were shown by moonlight as the moon itself routinely traveled across the sky. He didn't notice as the sky brightened as the sun rose and greeted this side of the world. He didn't notice as a phoenix flamed itself into his room and perched itself on the foot board of his bed.

When he did notice the magnificent bird the sun had fully emerged from the horizon casting its light into his room. Sitting up he looked at the creature with wide eyes. The phoenix was different than Fawkes in size and coloration. Its feathers gleamed a light silver and looked soft like silk while its large intelligent eyes, that were studying him like he was studying it, were molten silver mercury. It took a moment, but Harry realized that he was in the presence, well from what the Headmaster had described, of a Royal Phoenix.

"H-Hello?" Harry said softly as if not to startle it. He bit his lip as he saw amusement fill its eyes before it shifted its stance.

_Hello, little human._

Harry jumped slightly startled at the feminine voice that echoed through his head. "W-Was that you?" he asked as he moved to sit with his legs cross underneath him like he learned in school when he was younger.

_Indeed, child._

"You were the one to bring me here?"

The phoenix bowed her head in a nod. "Why?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

_You're soul and heart yearned for help and I heard it even from this world. I answered its call and brought you here to heal and have the chance of living like you were suppose to._

"Thank you," he said softly as he looked at the phoenix in earnest.

_No need for thanks, little human. I must admit in helping you I do have a selfish reason for doing so. If you will hear of it? _The phoenix cocked her head in question as she waited for an answer from the little human she had whisked away.

Harry looked at the Royal Phoenix in confusion, but he did take a moment to think over what she said. "If I say no, will you take me back?" he asked hesitantly and took a deep breath. He had to admit he was terrified of the answer.

_No. If you refuse to hear it, I will simply leave and look to another for help, but it may be too late before I find help. _She trilled softly as she looked over to the rising sun for a moment before turning back to the human.

Taking another deep breath he nodded as he cleared his throat. "I'll listen. Its the least I could do for the help you gave me," he said softly before licking his dry lips, "What is it you need?" Harry watched as the phoenix closed her eyes and shook out her feathers causing the already large creature to seem even larger. They sat in silence for a few moments before the creature before him spoke in soft sad tones.

_My time in life is coming to a close little one, but I was given the most wonderful gift someone or creature could ask for. I was given a chance to bring life into the world. I am unfortunately unable to live for its hatching. Will you care for my child as I have cared for you?_

The phoenix kept her gaze steady as she peered into his eyes. Yes, this human would be the best to care for her hatchling. He had already seen the harshness of the world and would do his best to make sure her hatchling would live to his or her best potential. All she needed was a yes from him and then she could go into everlasting sleep like most of her kind dream of.

Harry did everything he could to keep his jaw from dropping as the words finally latched into his head. "O-Of course!" he exclaimed as he looked at her with eyes filled with seriousness and a hint of sadness, but she wasn't sure if the sadness was for her or for her child that she would never know.

She trilled happily as she received her answer. _Thank you, little human. Please take care of my hatchling. _She looked at him once more before opening her beak and letting out a loud soulful cry that echoed through his room and made his ears rings with her cry. She could feel her body burning like it would during a burning day but with much more intensity. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in a millennium as she hadn't experienced a burning day since before she was chosen to be a Royal Phoenix. As she burned she looked through the silver and black flames at the human and saw his shocked and sad face once more before the flames completely engulfed her. She knew, as she passed onto her next life, that she did the right thing leaving her egg with that human.

In the space she had left was an egg about the size of an ostrich egg. Its shell was slightly covered with the ashes of her body giving the hatchling within her essence as it was mostly absorbed into the shell, but once Harry wiped the rest of the grey ash away the blackness of the egg shone through like deep obsidian. It was warm to the touch as he held it delicately in his hands.

Harry sat there once more in silence for a few minutes before his door was thrown open. Looking up he saw James and Lily with their wands at the ready as if there were someone in his room attacking him. "H-Harry," James said as he stepped into the room and let his wand hand fall down once he saw that there was nothing attacking his son, "What was that scream?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, but the words that wanted to come out didn't. Eventually he just looked down at his hands causing both of the adults to take note of the black egg.

"What is that?" James asked softly before reaching out to touch the egg, "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back after he touched the egg. The shell was burning to the touch and for a moment he wondered why the bed spread wasn't on fire.

"Harry," Lily said turning her attention to the teen, "What happened?" She reached over and ran her hand through his fluffy hair as if the reassure herself he was really there.

Harry gulped softly and leaned into the touch, "Th-The phoenix that br-brought me here. She came," Harry said softly stuttering a bit clutching the egg a little closer to his chest, "She asked me to care for her hatchling so she could d-die peacefully and without worry for it." The silence that followed the confession let Harry take note that his magic was pulsing softly as if it were pulsing like a heartbeat.

Lily sent James a look that he could only interpret as relief that he wasn't hurt. "Why don't you get dress Harry dear," Lily said before bending down and kissing the top of his head, "and meet us downstairs for breakfast. Sirius and Remus should be here in a few hours, just before lunch time, then we need to go pick up your brother and sister at the station."

Harry nodded and watched as they left his room murmuring to each other. Glancing back down at the egg he let out a hum and ran his thumb over the shell. "I'll be back," he murmured softly to it before setting it down in the blanket and pressed the blankets around it in a make shift nest. Getting up he quickly showered to clean any ash that may have gotten on him before getting dressed in light grey skinny jeans, a light flowing tank top with a soft sweater over it, and the knee high boots he wore the day before.

He brushed his shoulder length hair to get it to settle a bit before grabbing his wand and egg. He didn't like the thought of leaving it by itself.

Walking down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen only to see Lily and James locked in a heated embrace. His cheeks flushed a dark red as he saw James bring Lily closer to his body and he did hear her let out a small moan. Letting out a small noise he backed out of the kitchen quickly and made his way to the living room to sit on the couch.

A few moment later he was joined by James, who sat down across from him. Looking up he saw the sheepish look on James' face before the elder explained that Lily was too embarrassed to come out of the kitchen for the moment and that they were sorry he had to see that.

Harry only nodded. It was embarrassing seeing his parents, even if they were from another dimension, in a situation like that.

The moment was broken when Lily announced that she was making crepes and wanted them to cut some fruit up. She wanted enough so she could make extras for later when the others got to the Manor. After setting his egg up in his lap between his tank top and sweater he was given a cutting board, knife, and several bits of fruit. One of which he had never seen.

"What's this?" he asked holding up two pinkish red and green fruits. They looked weird to him and he didn't know if they were actually meant to be eaten.

Lily let out a small giggle before she answered, "Those are dragon fruit. They are originally from Central and South America, but they've become more common around the world. They are sweet and kind of taste like a cross between a pear and a kiwi or a kiwi and a watermelon. Just cut it down the middle and scoop out the insides. After that you can put the insides in a bowl and the outer bits in the trash."

Harry looked at her weirdly before slowly nodding. 'Who would want to eat a fruit that had the word dragon in it?' he asked himself as he set the fruit down and cut into it like she said. When the two sides fell the insides were exposed. One of white with black seeds while the other was pink with black seeds.

"Try it," James said as he stole a small piece once it was scooped out.

Harry looked at the fruit and licked his lips before he picked a small piece like James had gotten and slipped it between his lips. He chewed on piece for a moment and was slightly taken back by the texture. It was creamy, but there was a bit of a crunch thanks to the seeds. Looking up at James he murmured that he liked it and got a smile in return.

"Want to put it on your crepe?" James asked as he gestured to the pile Lily had already cooked up.

Harry nodded before setting the fruit aside. He would get his food after chopping the rest of the fruits like Lily wanted. Breakfast was eaten quickly and Harry had become quite full with the yummy food his mother made and he was content to just lay on the couch as Lily and James cleaned up. He was curled up on one end of the couch with his egg resting against him.

He didn't notice James' approach and jumped slightly when the man spoke up. "Harry," James said as he came around the side of the couch and sat by Harrys' feet, "There are still a few hours until Siri and Remus get here, but we were wondering if you wanted to get your check up over with?"

Harry vaguely remembered that James wanted him to see another healer, their family healer, when the man came to get him from the Infirmary at Hogwarts. "Um okay," Harry said as he nodded giving James consent to call for the healer.

"Okay. I'll be right back with Healer Nightingale," James said as he got up and ruffled Harrys' hair making the teen wrinkle his nose in disdain. James just laughed as he left the room to floo the Healer.

Harry sighed softly and cupped the egg as he adjusted himself on the couch. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long one.

* * *

POLL UPDATE! (Note: You guys still have time to vote on these! I do wish that everyone gets one vote per category (so one for pairing and one for M!Preg). I do thank everyone that voted!

_Pairing_

Severus(AP)xHarry- 4

Severus(N/AP)xHarry- 2

HarryxVictor- 4

FredxHarryxGeorge- 4

NevillexHarry- 3

CharliexHarry-1

_M!Preg_

Yes- 12

No- 2


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. Feel free to leave your choices in a review or a PM.

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings: None

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: To the Guest, someone who didn't even have the audacity to leave their username, that left this message, 'Too bad. You seem to be waisting your writing talent with such a narrow view of life,' on March, 25, 2020 on the second chapter of this fanfiction.

First of all, wasting*.

Secondly, in big letters in the description of this fanfiction it says SLASH and oh lookie there it says it one more time in the opening of the fic! So, please, instead of leaving little comments like the one you left there is a back button you can use to leave quietly so everyone else can enjoy the fanfiction instead of having to read a note like this.

To everyone else, I am terribly sorry about that. Some people just don't have an open mind like the rest of us. I do hope y'all keep reading this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry was still curled up around his egg as Healer Nightingale entered the room carrying a large bag and wearing light green scrubs and a white over coat. He slowly sat up and watched as the Healer set his bag down and sit across from him and James, who had followed the Healer and sat down beside Harry.

"Good morning," Nightingale said as he pulled out Harrys' file from his bag and opened it on the coffee table. Harry could see that they had a small picture of him paper clipped to the file.

"Morning," Harry murmured as he moved his egg to the table beside him and made sure it was warm enough to just sit there for the moment while this was going on.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" the Healer asked as he ignored the egg thing his patient was fiddling with.

Harry bit his lip before licking the dry cracked lips, "Better than the last time," he admitted, "still really sore to move and I haven't done any magic."

Nightingale nodded as he brought out his wand slowly and made sure that Harry could see it before telling him he was going to run a diagnostics on him. Harry sat still as the wand waved over him since he knew it was best not to move during that spell. He watched a bit curiously as parchment left the wands' tip with words filled out about him.

The three of them sat in silence as the Healer read through the parchment once he was done waving his wand over Harry. He felt James' hand on his back and leaned into the warmth. "Well," Nightingale said a few moments later making Harry twitch a small bit at the sudden sound, "Your scans are really good compared to the last time. I would say a few more days of rest before doing anything considered strenuous and about a week before you can cast magic safely. At the moment I would recommend doing very light exercising such as taking short walks outside or even a few sit ups or push ups."

Harry nodded and gave the Healer a smile. "What you still need to be doing however," the Healer continued, "is gain more weight. You are severely underweight for someone of your height and age. If you can't eat full regular sized meals then I would say to eat less at each meal, but eat more frequently during the day."

"I can do that," Harry said as he nodded in agreement. He honestly had been feeling unwell after eating, but he wasn't one to complain. At least with his Healer saying something about it now he wouldn't have to bring it up later after he got sick again after eating. It also helped that James was beside him and heard what the Healer said.

Nightingale nodded back before he kept on, "Now, there are a few concerns. My scans are showing me that you have a few scars along the parts of your body that enable you to move and bend and my concern is that the scar tissue if kept the way it is will hinder the movement. You see, as your wounds continue to heal on the inside more scar tissue is going to form around the areas affected. It could form around very important ligaments for movement and could cause problems down the line. To help combat that is a very strong scar healing solution that you'll have to put in bath water and soak in for at least thirty minutes."

Harry held back a sigh and nodded once again as he took the prescribed parchment from the Healer. He would have to ask Lily if she could give it to Snape. He didn't really trust any one else to make his potions. After that the checkup with the Healer didn't take long at all. It was more of the Healer saying things to James about what was on the parchment while he started drifting off after grabbing his egg to warm back up. He didn't even notice when his Healer left.

The teen was brought out of his thoughts as the fireplace he was staring at flared up with green flames. He watched as a familiar black haired man walked through while holding two small children in his before he was followed by another man holding another child in his arms. Harry was quick to move his egg before little Corvus jumped on him with a soft, "H'rry!"

"Good morning," Harry said to Corvus before echoing it to the others who had come closer.

"Morning Harry-Bear!" Sirius chimed as he sent the small teen a crooked smile, "What's with the egg?" Grey/silver eyes glanced at the rather large egg before turning his eyes back to Harry.

"Phoenix egg," was all Harry said before his attention was taken by Corvus who began telling him of his morning and what he had for breakfast. Sirius only shook his head before walking to the kitchen where the scent of lunch was coming from. Lily had told him over breakfast that she was putting something on to slow cook so it would be finished by the time they got back from getting the twins and Sirius' and Remus' kid.

Harry was honestly a bit worried about meeting Silas and Sireli. He hoped that the two liked him, but he was unsure of how to act around sibling types. Sure he had Ron and Hermione around and Rons' siblings, but they were just his friends' siblings and had no blood relation to him. His own blood relations from his world were people he didn't want to speak of or compare others to.

Corvus was so sweet though. Especially to him. He could only hope that Silas and Sireli were as kind to him as well.

"Harry."

Looking up Harry saw Lily standing by the couch he was sitting on. She was wearing her traveling jacket and had her purse on her arm. "Yeah?" Harry asked before looking at the clock above the mantle. It seems like time had passed more quickly than he though while his mind was drifting. Glancing down he saw that Corvus was sleeping with his head on his lap.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Um," Harry hummed as he glanced down to the little kid, "H-How about I stay here? With him I mean. Let him sleep a bit." he saw Lily giving him a look before he continued, "I-I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go. I really don't need a physical or emotional breakdown at the moment."

Lily studied her son for a few moments before nodded, "Alright. I'll let Remus and Sirius know that Corvus is here with you."

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief before giving his mother a small smile, "Thank you."

The redhead gave him a smile as well before leaning down and kissing the top of his head softly. "Of course," she said softly, "Whatever you need to heal." He watched as she turned and left the room before leaning back on the couch.

He turned and looked over the pictures over the mantle and took in the images of his brother and sister of this world. Silas' hair in that picture was short on the sides and longer on the top while Sireli had asymmetrical hair with one side being longer than the other and the ends just barely reached her chin. Harry was a bit confused about her hair, but if that was what she liked then he wouldn't say anything about it. It's not his body or anything and it wasn't hurting him.

His gaze turned back to the flames and he watched how they danced. It was strangely comforting to watch the flames and before he knew it he had joined Corvus in his nap. He couldn't help it. He was pinned down by the small child and the warmth of the flames and his egg made him comfortable and peaceful enough to fall asleep.

His dreams were weird to say the least.

_Harry stood in the middle of a room that he could recognize as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The tables were moved and the benches the students usually sat on were gone. Laying on the tables were things covered in sheets. The only light in the room was the few lit candles floating through the air, and they didn't give much light. Just enough that he could make out a few things._

_The room was eerily silent making his footsteps louder than they should have been as he made his way to one of the tables. As he got closer he began to shake with fear as his brain slowly recognized the shapes under the sheets. Stopping at the first sheet he reached out with a shaking hand and gripped the top of the sheet. Harry slowly peeled it back exposing curly brown hair, blue toned pale skin, blue lips, and wide frightened brown eyes._

"_Her-Hermione," Harry stuttered out as he felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly moving away he pulled sheet after sheet off the bodies laying on the tables. He was frantic. He needed to know who else was there._

_Ron._

_Neville._

_Ginny._

_Fred._

_George._

_Remus._

_Tonks._

_Kingsley._

_Dumbledore._

_McGonagall._

_Snape._

_Body after body was exposed to him and everyones' eyes were wide open with an expression of fear etched onto each of their faces. But before he could do anything else a deep sounding gong of a bell sounded through the room. It was the only sound he could hear besides his own heavy breathing._

_He turned every which way to try and find the source of the gongs, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find the bell. The sounds were getting louder and louder all the while the gongs made his head swim and hurt. Falling to the floor on his knees he grasped his head in pain and let out a loud gasp. The sounds were becoming too much._

_As fast as the sounds began they stopped._

_Harry stayed in his kneeling position for a few moments as he got his bearings together and when he stood back up again he wasn't the only one standing. Looking around he was greeted to the frightened stares of the people he called friends, family, teachers, and protectors. All of them were were staring at him and no matter where he moved their eyes followed him._

"_Why did you leave us Harry?"_

_Quickly turning around he spotted the sole speaker. Her beautiful brown curls laid lifeless as her mouth moved. "Why did you leave us Harry?" Hermione asked again._

"_I-," Harry began before he was cut off._

"_Why did you leave us Harry?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You left us Harry."_

_One by one the people surrounding him began their chants of accusatory remarks._

"_You left us to die."_

"_Left."_

"_Gone."_

"_You abandoned us Harry!"_

"_You killed us!"_

"_YOU LEFT US!"_

"_YOU KILLED US!"_

"_DIE!"_

"_DEAD!"_

"_GONE!"_

_Harry tried his best to get the words out of his mouth. He didn't leave them behind. He didn't want to. He didn't kill them. 'Please stop. Please stop. Please stop. Pleasestoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestop!' Harry frantically thought to himself as the voices got louder._

"_You need to wake up now."_

Harry let out a harsh cough as he sat up and he took no notice to the people close to him as he leaned over to his side. The coughing quickly turned to gagging as bile and bit of food forced itself out of his stomach. He heard a few people let out sounds of disgust and footsteps leaving the room as he kept emptying his stomach until there was nothing left in his stomach.

As he calmed down from being sick Harry felt a hand rubbing his back and a hand on his head keeping his hair out of the way. He slowly sat back and looked up to see James sitting beside him and Sirius sitting across from him. He saw James wave his wand to clean up the mess he made before he was slowly ushered up to his room to get cleaned up.

"Are you okay?" James asked as he closed the door to his room. The hazel eyes were full of concern as the man looked over his small son.

"I-I don't know," Harry confessed before slowly shuffling to the bathroom. He heard James let out a sigh before the sounds of drawers opening reached his ears.

"Do you need any help?" he heard James ask.

Biting his lip he thought over how shaky he was at the moment before asking James in he could stay in the bathroom with him as he showered. Just in case. After getting confirmation that the older man would stay close he got undressed and into the shower. As he showered he blurted out what happened in his dream. Words just left his mouth like vomit.

James all the while was silent and was letting his son speak all he needed to. He knew that Harry needed to get it out. After all speaking to someone was the greatest way to come to terms with trauma.

After feeling just a bit cleaner Harry sat down at the bottom of the shower and just let the hot water run over him. "W-What if it was really my fault?" Harry asked as he brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest against the cold tile.

"How could it be your fault?" James asked as he clasped his hands together, "You didn't have any say in what happened to you. You didn't know that Voldemort would capture you or that a Royal Phoenix would whisk you away to our world. It's not your fault Harry. It never was and never will be your fault."

Harry finally let the tears that were gathering in his eyes fall letting them mingle with the water on his cheeks. He couldn't stop the choking sobs that left his throat. Someone actually believed that it wasn't his fault. As the tears feel memories of the last few days played through his head, and then the realization that there were people here that actually cared for him hit him hard.

James had to close his eyes as he listened to his sons' heart wrenching sobs. Tears of his own started to fill his eyes. He wanted to pull Harry close to him and hold him as he cried. Just as he had done when the twins were younger. Just like he had done for his own Harry before that Halloween night.

"Dad," James heard Harry choke out before his lap was occupied by a wet naked Harry. He wrapped one arm around Harry while he waved his wand around drying him off and summoning a soft fluffy towel to cover him with. He sat there rocking his child from another world as the teen finally let out everything he needed to. The grief, mourning, stress. Everything he had bottled up and needed to be released.

They sat there on the cold floor for over an hour past the time Harry had stopped crying. All the while James held him close and once and a while he would look down to see if Harry, after he had fallen silent, had fallen asleep. "Are you ready to face everyone?" James asked softly after a few more moments of silence. His bum was starting to hurt and he cursed the fact that he didn't think to put a cushioning charm on the floor.

Harry shook his head instantly before stopping and nodding his head. He didn't need to sequester himself away from every one. With a heavy sigh he got up off James' lap and started to get dressed in the clothes James had picked out. He wasn't surprised to see that the older man grabbed comfy clothes and thick socks. After brushing his teeth and slipping on house shoes he followed James down to where the others were.

Entering the living room he saw Remus sitting on the couch with their eldest, Orion 'Call me Teddy!', sitting beside him and their youngest, Corvus, on his lap. Looking around he didn't see anyone else and assumed they were scattered around the house. He shuffled his way past James to the couch he was sitting at earlier and saw his egg on the table still. Grabbing it he curled up on the couch and James, who had followed him to make sure he didn't fall, laid a soft blanket on him.

"Dad!"

Harry turned at the same time James did and saw Silas, his brother, running up to James. He was tall. Taller than himself by a lot. His hair was a red Harry hadn't seen before and his eyes shone brightly as he spoke to James. He felt a bit guilty that James had to tend to him when they got home since Silas, he had assumed, hadn't seen his father in a long while.

"-meet Harry."

Harry looked up as he heard his name being mentioned and saw Silas looking at him. "So," Silas began, "You're my brother from an alternate world?" Not knowing what to say Harry just nodded. "Nice to meetcha!" the red head continued as he just his hand out for Harry to shake, "I'm Silas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Nuggies! So I've been reading a lot, and I mean a lot, of HP Fanfiction where Harry is sent to another, or parallel, world to defeat Voldemort and where his parent live. Very cliche I know, but I have always wanted to write one! So, here I am and hopefully you keep reading it even though the thought had been done multiple times. The pairing is SLASH as with most of my fanfiction and I have yet to decide if it will be M!Preg or not or who Harry will be with. By the way, this will not really be book compliant. There will be some mentions of things that have happened in the books, but this will be AU so that means no Horcruxes!

So tell me who you would want Harry to be with and if you want it M!Preg. I will not pair him with any female characters. Feel free to leave your choices in a review or a PM.

I feel like I should also mention that Harry will be OOC.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to its rightful owner(s). I do not make any money off of this as this is just for entertainment purposes only. I do own my OCs.

Chapter Warnings: None

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: Only a few more chapters to leave your vote for the pairing poll! Update at the bottom!

* * *

Harry stayed silent as he watched the others mingle from where he was on the couch. He must have scared Corvus since the tony tot hadn't looked his way or came over to get his usual after nap cuddles. The thought that tiny Corvus didn't like him made his heart skip a beat and his magic swell before he was able to get them under control.

Unable to just sit there and feel so alone even with the room full Harry got up and shuffled to the kitchen with the blanket still wrapped around him and egg in hand. He peeped around the corner to look into the room and to his relief it was empty. After walking in he used the blanket around him to make a small nest on the island so he could put his egg on it and not worry about it rolling. After making sure his egg was secure he shuffled over to the bread box and grabbed two pieces of bread to toast. He knew he needed something on his stomach after his episode earlier.

He had just popped the bread into the toaster when the sudden sounds of someone clearing their throat came from the door way. He wasn't able to stop the flinch at the sudden sound before he quickly turned around. Harry did manage to steady himself as a dizzy spell threatened to send him to the ground. When he finally got his barrings he looked over and saw Sireli standing there with her hands on her hips and with an accusatory look on her face.

"You know mother doesn't like it when someone comes in here without her permission to get food," she said as she casually tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat, but didn't say anything as the sound of the toaster went off. He turned around and carefully grabbed the toasted bread and placed it on a napkin before going to grab some honey. He still felt a bit shaky from earlier so he hoped that a bit of sugar would help with it. He carefully poured a bit of honey on the toast in zigzag lines before putting the bottle back where it came from.

He looked up and saw Sireli with an angry look on her face and Harry just being himself looked her straight in her eyes and took a big bite of his toast. He kept staring at her as he carefully chewed the bite and swallowed it before turning his back and walked away, but not after grabbing his blanket covered egg.

He decided to make his way to the garden where he would usually be about this time. He had only wished he could have grabbed a cup of tea to go with his toast. His throat burned from getting sick and the crying he did earlier. When he finally made it to the garden he picked a shaded spot under a cherry tree by the koi fish pond, and once he sat down he nestled the egg in his lap and spoke softly to it.

He had done this every time he was alone. He would just whisper everything to his egg as he needed to get some things off his chest and afterward he usually felt better. He was still a bit confused over his siblings. They were like night and day, or at least from what he had seen that's what it has seemed like.

Silas was easy going and bouncy while Sireli was more uptight and serious. It was hard to figure them out.

As he sat there whispering to his egg he didn't notice that his spot was about to be invaded. He didn't hear them talking until they were almost on top of him making him look up. James and Silas were laughing and James had reached over and ruffled his red hair in a playful gesture. They didn't seem to notice him at the moment either as they came to a stop in the middle of the garden.

"Okay Silas," James said as he faced the older twin, "Now, you're mother has given me permission to start you on your animagus transformation. I know you haven't had much luck after taking the potion during Yule break, but now that you're home you can work twice as hard at it with my supervision."

Silas nodded and sat down on the ground like his father had shown him during the Yule break to meditate. He knew his form. He only had one like most witches and wizards. He was a dog like his godfather, but he was larger than his grim like form. If he was write then his form was a type of wolf dog mix.

As Silas meditated Harry carefully got up and walked over to an observing James and sat next to him. He saw a few bit of fur sprout up on his younger brothers' arm before turning to see James looking at him. "Are you an animagus?" James whispered softly, "If you aren't I would be honored to show you how to be one."

Harry bit his lip softly before answering truthfully, "I am," he said, "I have two forms. Sirius in my world showed me how to during break one year when I was able to go to his house. He already had to potion readied for me to take when I got there."

"Two forms?" James asked as he sent his small son a wide proud smile.

Harry nodded before sending James a sheepish smile, "Yeah," he replied before adding a bit teasingly, "A land form and a flying form."

"Will you tell me what they are?" James asked as he caught the teasing tone in his voice.

"I'll show you when I can preform magic again," Harry said as he longed to be in the sky again or soaking up sun in his animal forms again.

"OW!"

James and Harry both turned to see Silas on his back and something wiggling underneath him. They watched as he turned over and a large bushy tail moved out from under him. "Note to self," Silas said with a small whine, "Don't lay on my tail. It hurts."

James couldn't help but laugh at his son causing Silas to look over at them and gave them both a pout. James ended up having to help Silas to get rid of his tail before they were being called inside by Lily to eat a late lunch. Harry carefully gathered his egg and carried it in behind James and Silas as they walked into the dinning room. They had to eat there instead of in the smaller table in the kitchen because of how many people were there.

Just as he settled down in his chair a female voice piped up across from him. "Move," Sireli said as she sent him a small glare. She was still mad from him dismissing her earlier. He hadn't noticed her when he sat down.

Harry didn't say anything as the other chairs were filled quickly with the others and he placed his egg in his lap with one hand wrapped around it to keep it from falling off his lap. He didn't look at her as he filled his plate with a small bit of food since he wasn't feel all that well even with the toast he had eaten earlier. He had grabbed half of a sandwich and a few bits of fruit with another side of chips. He was given a choice of apple or orange juice to drink and he was happy to choose the apple juice.

As he nibbled on his food a sharp pain started in his leg after something hit it. Looking up he saw the small smirk on Sirelis' face before feeling another kick. He ignored the childish actions as he continued to eat, but the more frequent they were the more angry he started to become. He could feel what little magic he had bubbling up. He looked around a bit wondering why she wasn't being stopped, but he saw the others caught up in their own conversations.

Another kick, but higher, hit his hand and it was the last straw. That kick was too close to his egg. His small bit of magic was enough to knock Sirelis' chair back a few feet before it was tipped over to she was on her back. The conversations around them were quickly stopped as they turned to see what was going on.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to anyone else as black spots filled his vision. He did see a red blur rush over to a toppled Sireli just before a dark blur filled his own vision. "Harry?" he heard just above the wooshing sound in his ears.

"Huh," he manage to mumble and was caught from falling over as he tipped to the side. He heard the blur in front of him tell someone to call for Nightingale, his healer, before he finally closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

When Harry came to he was laying down on the couch with his egg still in his grasp, which made sense since the last person to touch it the egg burned them. He heard soft murmurs around him as he slowly sat up to rest against the arm rest of the couch.

"Harry," he heard James say and he turned to look at the man. His hazel eyes were filled concern, "How are ya feeling bud?" he asked as he ran a hand through dark curls.

"Groggy," Harry admitted as he blinked a few times so his eyes could focus. He turned a small bit and saw his Healer sitting across from them with a stern look on his face. No one else was in the room besides himself, the healer, James, and Lily. He assumed the others left to go home to give them privacy and his siblings were somewhere in the house.

"What happened to not using magic for a week?" the Healer jokingly asked before sitting up and opened a folder in his lap, "You've set your recovery time by half a week." The charts in the folder, once he had looked them over again, had showed a small inconsistency in the way his magical core filled up. He had just given the small lad a week to make sure his core was completely healed since it usual took a regular magical to fill their core in a couple of days.

Harry let out a small groan as he moved his egg so he could sit up a bit better, "Not my fault," he said once his side was resting against the arm rest and he was facing his Healer, "She kicked me too close to my egg and my magic reacted with my emotions."

"Accidental magic?" Nightingale asked Harry as he looked over the folder in his lap and took note of the extra bruises and scratches his patient had. It correlated with his admittance of kicks.

Harry nodded as he brought a hand up to rub his eye, "I've always had instances of accidental magic even after I had gotten my wand," he said as he moved his hair out of his face, "it's always reacted to my emotions."

The healer hummed softly as he added a note of the paper in the folder before he asked, "Do you still have your wand?"

The dark haired teen shook his head, "It was destroyed months ago," he said a bit too calmly. He could still feel the emptiness of broken bond between magical and wand. It made him feel a bit hollow.

Nightingale took a good long look at his patient before setting the folder down as he spoke, "If I may have your permission, and the permission of your parents, could I do a more in depth look at your magical core? You see sometimes when a wand is broken the witch or wizard, that it had a bond with, their core develops what is known as a core fracture. Think of it as a glass container having a crack in it, well the water you put in it leaks out and it is unable to keep the substance in it. It's the same with a magical core with a fracture it can't hold magic within it."

He saw James looking at the healer in shock. It was the same with Lily when he looked over at her. He had never heard of something called a magical core fracture, but he wasn't a healer. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he gave the healer a nod in consent. "Y-Yes," James said as he gave the healer a nod as well with Lily following a half second later.

Nightingale motioned for Harry to lay back down as he moved over. Once Harry was laying down the healer waved his wand over, where Harry assumed his core was, all the while murmuring the spell he needed to use. Harry watched as bright tendrils came up from his chest and formed into a transparent basketball sized ball. He looked at it amazed as the Healer looked it over for any sort of cracks.

"I must say Mr. Potter," Nightingale said as he continued to look over the core, "This is one of the largest cores I have ever seen in my tenure as a healer." He moved his wand slightly to the side and made a small noise, "There it is!" he exclaimed as he pointed out a pinkie finger sized crack on the side of his core.

"Something that small is cause me this much trouble?" Harry asked softly as he saw the small fracture.

The healer nodded as he dismissed the image of Harrys' core and moved back to his seat as he explained what to do next, "Now that we do know why it is you are not gathering magic at a continuous rate, since you should have been almost full by now by regular core standards, we can heal it. After you gather enough magic it should fully heal you as well. You'll only have to gain weight after that."

"How do we heal something like this?" Lily asked as she saw how calm the healer was about this.

"Bond with another wand," Nightingale said simply, "The magic rush that occurs with the bonding will heal the fracture and give you enough magic to fill you up about half way. After that it should be about two days and you'll be ready to preform spells like any other magical."

Harry nodded still a bit dazed that it was going to be that simple to heal him of something that sounded so serious. He wasn't paying much attention as his parents thanked his healer and showed him out of the room. He did hear when they came back and they were already planning on a trip to Diagon Alley for an hour.

"Harry," James said as he saw his son was looking at them, "Go get ready to go to the Alley." He watched as Harry nodded and got up before shuffling out of the room to go to his own.

"I need to talk to Sireli," Lily said once Harry had left the room, "She shouldn't have been kicking him in the first place. What's going through that girls' head?! Can't she see that he's healing? He doesn't need anymore injuries."

James nodded as he agreed with her, "How about I take Harry to Diagon Alley to get his wand and you speak with her before we get back? We might swing by the menagerie to get him a snake like we talked about yesterday," he replied as he gathered her in his arms and held her close.

While she did want to go with them, to be with Harry as he got his wand since that experience was taken from them too early with their own Hadrian, she knew she needed to speak with their daughter. She nodded and took a deep breath as she laid her head against his chest. His heartbeat always comforted her when she gets stressed.

They stayed embraced until Harry walked through the doorway wearing black skinny jeans, a green top, knee high dragon hide boots, and had his egg in his arms. "Looking very handsome," Lily said as she pulled away from James' warm, strong arms.

She saw his pale cheek gain a bit of red color before he murmured a thanks. She told them to be careful before turning to go speak to her daughter. Sireli had some explaining to do.

* * *

Harry was caught when he came out of the fireplace and it thankfully kept him from falling on his egg. Looking around he saw the interior of the Leaky Cauldron, and while cleaner, it was pretty much the same as it was in his world. He saw that there weren't many people in the dinning area despite it being around lunch time. He could only hope that it wasn't badly crowded in the Alley.

He followed James to the back room and watched as the older man tapped the bricks to let them into the Alley. They were greeted to the hustle and bustle of the alley once the wall opened up. Harry heard people in stalls along the cobbled street shouting about their wares and their prices. What he also heard was girls giggling as they passed and he couldn't help but shudder and catch up to James, who had been a few steps behind.

He reached out and grabbed the bottom hem of James' shirt as the crowds started to get to him. He had never liked large groups of people. He smiled a bit when he felt James slow down for him and acted as a buffer between him and the crowds. He looked around as they walked and saw that instead of heading to Gringotts they were heading straight for the wand shop.

"Don't we have to go to Gringotts first?" Harry asked looked up at James in confusion.

James shook his head as he hid his smile at how cute Harry looked confused, "No I got both coin and card on me," he explained.

"Card?"

James nodded as he explained, "Gringotts started to use a card like the muggles. Its makes doing business easier and quicker since we don't have to go to the bank to get money conversions if we want to shop in the muggle world." Harry, a bit stunned since they didn't have anything like that in his world, just nodded as James walked into the wand shop.

"Ah," Ollivander said as he turned to greet who had come into his shop, "Mr. Potter! Eleven inches, mahogany with a dragon heart string. Still in good shape?"

James let out a chuckle and nodded as he said, "Yes. Still just a well as when I first got it."

"What can I help you with today then?" the white haired man asked before his gaze turned to Harry, "A bit too old to go wand shopping."

"My wand was destroyed," Harry said before James could say anything, "My healer suggested to bond with another wand to heal my core."

"Ah," Ollivander said as he looked then small teen over, "What was your last wand made of?"

"Eleven inches, made of holly with a phoenix feather core," Harry said as he watched the old man walked towards the racks of wands. His heart was racing and he briefly wondered if he was going to get the same wand. He heard Ollivander rummaging around as James took a seat on the bench along the window. Without much thought he placed his egg beside James before moving back to where he was. He wanted to make sure the bonding with his new wand wouldn't hurt the egg and the baby inside of it.

"Try this," Ollivander said as he opened a box with a dark colored wand, but before Harry could pick it up Ollivander snatched it while murmuring that it wasn't the right one. They went through wand after wand, even his wand from this world wasn't right for him. They went through explosions, fires, big gusts of wind that threaten to knock them over, the racks almost toppling over, before Ollivander called it quits on trying already made wands.

"Well," the old man said as he brushed a bit of dust off his shoulder since the last wand decided to take chunks of the ceiling down, "It seems like I'll have to custom make your wand."

Harry, tired of trying various wands, looked at him confused. He didn't know Ollivander made custom wands, "This way!" the old man said as he turned the open sign to closed and showed them behind the counter. The front of the shop may have seemed a bit small, but the back of the shop was quiet large.

There was a table in the middle of the room while one side of the room held glass display cases and the other side had large branches of wood. There was a fireplace towards the back of the room and beside the table in the middle was a large case where Harry assumed was where Ollivander kept his tools to make wands.

"Now," Ollivander said startling Harry from his observations, "On one side of the room is where your magic will choose the wood and on the other side is there your magic will choose the wands core. Do not worry about not having magic inside yourself for this! The magic in the air will guide you!"

Harry nodded and moved over to the wood side as he licked his lips. He was nervous as to what his wand would be since the holly and phoenix feather wand didn't accept him. Had his core changed that much since he turned eleven? He looked over the wood for a moment before he felt something. It was like a tugging sensation.

He followed it until the tugging became more urgent before it suddenly stopped when he was in front of a light beige colored wood. He reached out to touch it and once he had the wood floated over to the table on it own, but before he could move to the core side the tugging moved him down the wood line again until he came across another light colored wood. He followed suit and touched it causing it to float to the table.

He looked at Ollivander, whose face hadn't changed from its contemplative look from earlier, and he pointed to the core side. Nodding once again Harry moved to the core side and looked over the various items before the tugging happened again. It took him over to a case that held vials of liquids and it urged him to touch the vial with crystal clear liquid that had bright pearly gleams in it causing it to shine. It once again tugged him to another case that held bags, but he couldn't see what was in them. After touching a bag the tugging took him to a wall of what looked like hair. Harry could see bright white hair, brown hair, black hair, green hair, blue hair, and other colors of hair, but the tugging wanted him to touch one of the ash-y black hair.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to be tugged again Harry made his way to the table where Ollivander and his father was standing. "You seem to be one of the most trickiest customers I have ever had the pleasure of having," Ollivander said as he looked over the items Harry had gathered.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly as he felt James lay his hand on his back as if to comfort him.

"No," Ollivander said as he shook his head, "Don't apologize. You just gave me the project of the century! Now, the woods magic has chosen for you. Ash and Elder. Ash wands tend to cling to its one true master and it is best not to hand it down since it looses it power and will. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant."

"Elder wands are among the rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, elder wands are trickier to master than any other. They contain powerful magic, but scorn to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep an elder wand for any length of time. Only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, it may be taken as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny."

"Your cores are what is going to be tricky in fitting into the woods. The first core, phoenix tears, freely given to me by a Royal Phoenix. It told me that there was only one wizard the tears would accept, and I have been waiting for the day it would be chosen. The tears most commonly used in potions causes a wand to be more in tuned to healing spells and most coveted in the medi-wizardry circles."

"Powdered Basilisk fang was the second core magic picked out for you. Usually only parseltongue speakers are accepted by this core, but those who have survived a bite from this ferocious beast is known to have been accepted. To have a fang as a core, powdered or not, is to say that the owner of the wand will attack viciously if they have been wronged, and Merlin help those who are at the other end of the wand."

"Your last core is one I haven't had the pleasure to work with and it is my one and only item of its kind. Thestral tail hair. The rarest of wand cores and the only known wand to have it is in old Wizarding tales, The Elder wand, and here you are with both elder wood and thestral tail hair for your wand. I don't have much to say in terms of this core."

"But I must say," Ollivander said as he looked into the wide green eyes of Harry, "I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you."

* * *

POLL UPDATE! You nuggies only have a few more chapters to vote before voting is closed!

Pairing!

Severus(AgingPotion)xHarry- 2

Severus(NoAgingPotion)xHarry- 6

FredxGeorgexHarry- 9

VictorxHarry- 9

NevillexHarry- 6

CharliexHarry-2

M!Preg!

Yes- 22

No- 3


End file.
